Defiance
by usheringkatie
Summary: Sequel to Unstoppable in which Thor and Sigyn find their way to Loki. At first, Loki and Sigyn's reunion is sweet. However, that won't last long seeing as how Sigyn finds the courage inside of her that she didn't have before.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue****

Sigyn sat in her chambers preparing herself to rest for the night. She wore a silky, v neck, floor length night gown that was lacy where her bosom started and continued in this lacy form all the way to the top. She also wore a silky white robe. The entire room with dark except for one candle that brought about an orange glow in the room that made her features all the more beautiful. She sat at her table looking at herself in the mirror as she undid the elegant bun that held her hair partly up. She then stood up from her table taking the robe off revealing that the back was also shaped like a "v." She blew the candle out and then climbed into her bed. **  
**The thought of Loki leaving was still with her. She knew that it would always be with her until they met again someday. However, she could rest easy knowing that they would see each other again some day. **  
**As she layed there for a second with her eyes closed, a hand suddenly grabbed her around the neck and pulled her out of bed. She let out a shriek before being hoisted up against the wall. Whoever they were pushed their way into her so that her knees were on either side of their hips. She then looked into the eyes of the creature who was doing all this to see two familiar red eyes. "Go ahead...call for him...do it all you like...but this time...he's not going to help you...because he left you to die here...because he doesn't love you anymore...Sigyn." The feeling of her name escaping his lips of Laufey brought a smirk to his face. He then leaned his face even closer to hers. This earned him a fearful gasp from Sigyn. "Now you belong to me...my beautiful...slave."**  
**She sat there up against the wall with utter terror on her face. Laufey was right. He could do whatever he wanted with her and there was no Loki to save her. This all melted into her and all she could feel was utter despair.**  
**Laufey started from the bottom of her neck slowly caressing her skin with his lips all the way up to her hair. **  
**She whimpered tears streaming down her face from the feeling of Laufey's cold breath hitting her skin. She felt frost bites forming on her bare skin. He then roughly kissed her lips pressing himself even further into her. **  
**She knew for sure that this would be the end of her. She couldn't move at all under this foul creature and was certain that this time every bone in her body would break. This time dying was even worse because not only was she thinking of how miserable it was that Loki wouldn't save her but how she could do nothing to protect her own child. **  
**Sigyn couldn't take all the pressure and just accepted death knowing that there was no alternative. Slowly, she closed her eyes as she felt herself being pulled into darkness but then realized that she could open them again. When she did this she found that she was laying in her bed her sheets everywhere. It was only a nightmare. She was breathing heavily knowing that she had been screaming only a moment ago.**  
**Her head snapped towards her door as it swung open. Before she knew it, Thor was sitting in front of her on her bed, "What is wrong? Are you alright, Sigyn?" He asked breathing heavily.**  
**Sigyn felt so bad. It was only a nightmare that she had been screaming about and it made it so Thor had to make sure she was okay. Tears streamed down her face at this realization and at the whole dream in general. "I'm so sorry, Thor. It was only a dream." She stared off into space not wanting to say the next thing because it only concentrated the pain. **"**_I miss him so much. I need him by my side," _She thought to herself. **  
**Thor gathered her in his arms rubbing circles on her back. "Shh It's okay. I'm right here," he whispered in her ear as she cried into his bare shoulder. **  
**Yes. She did have hope that her Loki would be in her arms again someday...but there was still that evil voice in her head that told her it never would. That voice being the occasional nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

As the months passed, Sigyn's stomach grew bigger and bigger. She was now five months pregnant, and it was painful at times. But the most painful part about it was that her Loki was not there to comfort her. He wasn't there to sit with her through her sleepless nights of the baby keeping her awake by kicking her. He wasn't there to hold her and comfort her when she was scared about child labor.  
Bearing a child isn't at all she thought it would be. She always assumed that when a woman was pregnant, the man who impregnated her was always there to take care of her. She could now only sadly assume that it was different for everyone and that it wasn't meant for her.  
Loki had told her that he would never leave her and she felt as if he had lied to her. She remembered the night he fell over the rainbow bridge and how he willingly let go of Thor. If he had meant what he said, he probably would've fought harder to stay for her. The only comfort that she had was Thor's words to her. He told her that he wasn't dead. That he was in some other realm probably finding a way to get back to her. So she thought of that when she was miserable. She thought to herself that he hadn't truly left her for good; that he did it for a reason and that it was only temporary and that he would return to her someday hopefully soon. The days felt like months and the months felt like years waiting for him. She hoped that he would be back in time for his child's birth or that she could get to him somehow. She would much rather have the baby here in Asgard but the most important thing was that her husband was at her side.

While Loki was away, she would always seek comfort from Thor, Sif, and Frigga. They were always there to provide her with the right comfort. They were truly her family. Her mother hadn't visited her since. Sigyn probably wouldn't ever see her mother again until she went crying to her telling her that she was right and then get Odin to divorce them so that she and the child could live with her mother. Sigyn was never going to give in that easily. There was nothing that could break Sigyn and Loki's bond. It didn't matter what he did...she would always love him and never leave him or give up on him. It was in her nature to be loyal and faithful.

Thor truly felt sorry for Sigyn so he always tried to be the best brother he could be to her. The doctors in Asgard told Sigyn that it would be best for her health and the baby's to take walks everyday or at least every other day. Thor always went on those walks with her to keep her company and to hear her talk if there was anything she wanted to talk about whether it be something that she was happy about or something that made her sad. He sometimes had to force her to go seeing as how sometimes she was just too depressed to go.  
As they walked, they would walk at a slow rate since if Sigyn worked too hard it wouldn't be good for her or her baby. Thor always walked arm in arm with her in case she needed support. As they walked in silence, Sigyn thought back to Thor's banishment. She didn't know where he had gone and was curious. She knew about all the realms but hadn't been to that many.  
"Thor," asked Sigyn looking up at him after a long moment of silence.  
"Yes, little sister," said Thor smiling down upon her.  
"I was wondering...about," said Sigyn not wanting to continue afraid that what she was about to ask him would hurt him. Afraid that to him it would be like a sudden punch in the stomach that was painful and unexpected.  
"Yes?"  
"Well...I-I was wondering where you got banished to," she said shyly and finally just letting it out knowing that it would have to come out sooner or later. If she had just said "never mind," he wouldn't have accepted it. Thor didn't want Sigyn to keep anything from him. He wanted to be a place of refuge for her. Where she would feel protected and she could say anything that was on her mind.  
Thor did look down with sadness written on his face.  
Sigyn looked up at him waiting for his answer. Now she felt bad for asking.  
"Midgard. But the creatures who live there, humans, call it Earth. It truly is a wonderful place filled with wonderful beings. They are intelligent and really seem to care about their planet. Or at least some of them do. When tyrants rise up against them, they do what they can to defend what they love. When I looked at them, I saw poor, defenseless creatures and I wanted to help them. However, they still strive to do what they can for what they love. In a way I'm glad that I was the arrogant man I was. If I hadn't been...I never would've gotten banished there and never wouldn't known how wonderful the planet is...and I never would've met her."  
"Her?" asked Sigyn shyly.  
"Her name is Jane. She was one of the intelligent humans...and she is quite beautiful too," He looked down upon the ground sadness covering his whole face.  
"You love her?" she asked softly.  
"Yes," he whispered to her.  
"I'm so sorry, Thor. I know exactly how you feel," she said trying to look at his face.  
They walked in silence again until Sigyn suddenly stopped and let out a gasp.  
Thor suddenly stopped and placed his hands on either side of her waist. "Are you alright?" asked Thor bending over trying to look into her eyes.  
"Yes, I'm fine," she said laughing at herself a little, "The baby just kicked me a little that's all. It's so unexpected I just get startled by it," she said laughing.  
He laughed with her. "Well, I think it is time for you to retire and rest a little before supper."  
"Okay," she said smiling.  
He escorted her back to her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2****

Thor and Sigyn spent everyday together. However, the time in which they spent with each other kept getting lesser and lesser. Some days, he just couldn't spend time with her. He had other business to attend to. She understood that he was probably busy but from the way he apologized for having to leave early, and from the look in his eyes, it didn't seem like important royal busniess. It seemed more like secretive business. She could only nod and accept these excuses, but on the inside, there was pure curiosity.**  
**She was now nine months into her pregnancy and was due any day now. She wasn't doing anything exercise wise and now just rested awaiting the delivery. She and Thor were on the patio in the gardens drinking tea. She was so happy for this rare opportunity not only because spending time with him was enjoyable, but also because this would be the time to ask him what he has been up and why he's been so busy unlike other times when he simply just had to run. **  
****"**Have you been sleeping better, Sigyn?" asked Thor.**  
**Sigyn thought about it for a moment, "I guess it might be getting better. The baby still kicks me and...I can't get him out of my head. But I think it's been happening less," she said the last part with a hopeful smile on her face.**  
****"**Good," said Thor giving her a small smile.**  
**Sigyn looked around at the garden. She then looked down at her tea with a sad expression on her face.**  
****"**What is it," Thor asked.**  
**Sigyn took a moment to answer. "This is where he told me that he was a Frost Giant. I was so hurt to see him hurt. He was afraid of telling me what he really was for fear that I would no longer love me. I eventually got it out of him and then he was happy again because I didn't forsake him. I miss moments like those so much. Moments where he would be sad and I would comfort him and then the pain would just go away and he would be happy because he had me."**  
****"**...I truly am sorry, Sigyn. I know how much it hurts. Believe me I know." Thor looked upon her feeling the same sadness she felt. "Please just try to look towards good opportunities in the future."**  
**She looked back up at him smiling, "Thank you for being there for me."**  
**He responded by smiling back at her before sipping his tea.**  
**They sat in silence for another moment until Thor spoke again. "I'm sorry but I'll have to lessen our meeting again today," he said getting up from his seat.**  
****"**Why?" she asked setting her tea down on the table almost getting up from her chair with a desperate look in her eyes.**  
**Thor didin't want Sigyn to know why he had to leave early. It would be best if she didn't. He tried to find the right words to explain himself, "Please don't worry about that, Sigyn. Please try to only think about the baby and how exciting it is that it's almost here. I don't want you to have to deal with hard matters." He placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving.**  
**As she sat there alone, she could only wonder why it was that Thor didn't want to explain himself. **"**_What was he keeping from me?" _he thought. She had to find another source.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3****

Sigyn went and visited an old friend of hers; her new mother. **  
**Frigga was in another part of the garden enjoying the fresh air. When she saw Sigyn slowly walking towards her, she gracefully met her halfway. "My dear, Sigyn. How are you, my darling?" She asked embracing her daughter-in-law.**  
****"**I'm alright," said Sigyn with a smile on her face after they pulled away.**  
****"**Is the baby being nice to you?" asked Frigga leading Sigyn to sit by her side.**  
****"**It kicks and that hurts but other than that," Sigyn looked down at her stomach and put a hand on it, "I just can't wait for it to get here...whoever they are?"**  
****"**Well, my dear, it will be here before you know it. I understand how anxious you are. But believe me, enjoy now because later will be hard," she said with a warm smile on her face. **  
****"**I mostly only think about the pleasures of being a mother. Getting to hold your child, tell them you love them, embrace them, kiss them goodnight, comfort them when they're scared, and dry their little tears away. I want it to come so badly...and I want him to meet his child and see him do those things too." It seemed as though there was nothing that didn't remind her of Loki. **  
****"**I know, my love," said Frigga placing a hand on Sigyn's. "He will meet the child. I know he will."**  
**Sigyn looked down smiling thinking of Frigga's comforting words.**  
****"**Is there any reason why you came here, Sigyn? Is there something you want to talk about?" asked Frigga.**  
**Sigyn looked back up at her mother-in-law. "Yes. It's about Thor. He has been such a great help to me. I don't know what I would do without him. He spends so much time with me but lately he has been spending less time with me and he won't tell me why. Do you know what has been capturing his attention so much lately?" she stared intently at Frigga.**  
**Frigga knew exactly what her son was up to but was sworn to secrecy not to tell Sigyn what exactly it was that he did all the time. "Sigyn," she said her expression turning from nervous to delighted, "you think too much about things. Please stop thinking about others and think only of yourself and what you need to do to prepare to be a great mother. Now is the time in your life when you can be selfish. Embrace that my dear. There aren't many opportunities for that. Also, what might be capturing Thor's attention might be something that you should have no knowledge of. Ignorance is bliss, my love."**  
**Sigyn knew what Frigga was talking about. Also, Thor didn't always have to tell Sigyn things. He could choose not to if he didn't want to. She didn't have to know everything there was to know about Thor. Maybe if she had married him instead it would be a different case. But they weren't married. They loved each other only as brother and sister and Sigyn didn't think of him any more or any less and she knew that Thor felt the same way. She wasn't that weak willed of a woman. When she truly loved something, now matter how hard it was to grasp, she never waivered it away.. She always waited for it. No matter how long it took. That's how much love she felt for Loki. Even though he was away from her, she was still faithful to him. It wasn't even tempting for her to have certain feelings for someone else.**  
****"**I'm just afraid that whatever he's doing will make it so he won't ever be able to spend time with me, Frigga. I hold my time with him close to my heart," she said not feeling satisfied with Frigga's answer.**  
**Frigga bent very close to Sigyn lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "He will never do such a thing to you. He loves you so much that he wants to make sure that you are well protected since your husband isn't here. He also loves Loki so much that he wants to make sure that what Loki holds so close to his heart is protected."**  
**Sigyn felt comfort from this statement. She didn't have to worry that Thor would leave her. He would also be there for her because not only did he love her, but he still loved Loki that much. She knew that he was still angry with him for everything that he had done, but there was still love there. What else could he do? He now had the power of Thor within him. How could he have that power while he hated someone. The power of Thor meant to love and make peace with others. "Okay," she whispered back to Frigga. **  
**Frigga kissed Sigyn on the top of her head. "That's my girl."****

Sigyn laid in her bed that night thinking of what Frigga had told her that day. **"**_Only think of yourself and what you need to do to prepare to be a good mother...What might be capturing Thor's attention is probably something that you need no knowledge of."_It was so hard to be respectful and keep to herself. She did feel that she had a right to know only because it was causing their meetings to shorten but she just tried to not think about it and make herself go to sleep. It was so hard. Then, all of a sudden, there was a noise outside her door like someone was walking around in heavy armour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She sat right up at the sound of the footsteps outside her door.. She climbed out of bed and went to her door opening it slowly. She saw a shadow descending down the stairs. Once she made her way to the stairs, she saw that it was Thor. Sigyn knew that he must be going to where he always went whenever he had to leave her. Frigga told her to stay out of it, but she had to know. What would be so wrong with her knowing? It's not like anyone forbid her from knowing. So she followed him down the stairs staying fifty feet away from him. Once they reached the bottom, Thor made his way to the throne room. She kept following him always hiding behind anything she could find for fear that he might turn around and catch her.  
Thor entered the throne room and shut the door behind him which made a booming noise that made Sigyn jump slightly.  
She slowly made her way to the door and pressed her ear against it listening to what was going on inside.  
"Remember, you only have a couple days until you can return," she heard Odin say.  
"Thank you, father. It will truly be good for him to be back...especially for Sigyn," said Thor.  
Sigyn let out a gasp.  
From inside the throne room, Thor thought he heard something. He went and opened the door to find that there was no one there.  
Sigyn was hiding behind a pillar. After she gasped and everything in the room suddenly fell silent, she darted to the closest most secure hiding place.  
When Thor didn't see anything, he went back into the throne room leaving the door open since he was about to leave anyway.  
Since he left the door open, Sigyn could hear everything they were saying just from where she hid herself.  
"Promise me that you will bring him back, my son," said Odin sounding very grave.  
"I will, father," said Thor.  
Sigyn then heard them clapping each other on the backs guessing that they were embracing. She then hid herself even more behind the pillar because Thor was making his way down the hall. Once he passed her, she didn't care about hiding anymore. She walked at the fastest speed she could right behind him to catch up to him and confront him. Thor turned the corner and Sigyn followed shortly. She knew that she wouldn't catch up to him seeing as how his speed was far greater than hers. So she shouted after him, "How could you do this to me?" she said letting all the tears that she held back stream down her face.  
Thor stopped slowly. He knew that she was following him but wasn't sure how he was going to confront her about it. So he just kept walking waiting for that moment. He turned to see his little sister with a tear stained face. He walked back to her and looked down upon her, "I have to do this on my own," he said calmly.  
She continued shouting. "Please. I beg of you. Take me with you. I can no longer bear this. The past nine months have been so unbearable. I need him to hold me in his arms, kiss me, and tell me he loves me and I need to do the same to him. I need to tell him about our child." She and Thor stood there for a moment as she breathed heavily from all the tension she felt inside.. She broke the silence lowering her voice quite a bit, "How could you keep this from me?"  
Thor stood there in front of her trying to find the right words to say. He finally spoke, "I did not tell you because it is too dangerous for you. I cannot have you go. Please understand." He was the one who raised his voice this time.  
"Will it harm the baby?"  
It was so tempting for Thor to say that it would. If he said that it would, surely she would stay. However, he couldn't lie to her. It wouldn't have been right. "No. As long as nothing happens to you," he said very calmly.  
"I promise you, Thor, I will keep out of trouble and I will not get in the way. Please...let me go with you," she begged.  
Thor stared into the eyes of the broken young girl who stood in front of him. If someone denied him the right to see Jane again, he would be just as angry as Sigyn was right now and wouldn't rest until he could see her.  
Without saying anything, Thor swept Sigyn off her feet and carried her outside. He did this so that it wouldn't take so long to go. Time was limited.. "Wrap your arms tightly around my neck and don't you ever let go unless I tell you to," he said sternly to her.  
Sigyn was surprised when he picked her up and even more surprised that he was letting her go. "Thank you, Thor. Sincerely, from the very bottom of my heart and soul...thank you for letting me come with you."  
Thor didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes straight in front of him as he walked briskly outside.  
"Where are we going?" asked Sigyn.  
"Midgard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5****

Before Sigyn knew it, she and Thor were falling through dark clouds and strong winds. She had her face buried in Thor's neck afraid that something would harm her as they fell. She then looked up because they were no longer falling. They landed on something that was moving through the air. She started to loosen her grip on Thor.**  
****"**Don't loosen your grip on me, Sigyn!" Thor shouted through all the commotion that was around them.**  
**She quickly tightened her grip again and Thor went flying backwards to the back of the flying object they found themselves on. He saw that a door was slowly opening to the inside of the aircraft He flew in and they were met by a metal, red, figure. Thor placed Sigyn on the floor of the aircraft.**  
**She spotted her husband sitting down against the wall. There he was. After so many months of waiting and longing for him, he was finally in her presence again. Her heart was beating so fast and she was breathing so hard at the mere sight of him that she felt that she would faint at any moment. Loki wasn't expecting to see his wife at all anytime soon. When he saw her, he couldn't believe it. He was ashamed because he had forgotten just how beautiful she was. He saw something in her eyes that he missed. The look of longing to be in his arms again. **  
**Sigyn started to slowly walk towards him, "Loki," she said smiling,**  
**He got up from where he sat and also started to walk towards her, "Sigyn," he said breathlessly as his pace grew quicker.**  
**Thor jumped in front of Sigyn and grabbed Loki by the throat.**  
****"**No! Don't hurt him!" she screamed. She started to run towards Thor but before she could get to him, he flew out the opening of the aircraft with his hand still around Loki's neck.**  
**She started to walk towards the door when the figure in the metal, red, suit stopped her from getting too close. She looked to him and saw that his mask opened up to reveal the face of a man.**  
****"**Hang on, sweetheart, it's too dangerous," said the man in the metal suit.**  
****"**But I have to make sure he's safe!" she screamed over all the strong winds and through her tears.**  
****"**Which one?"**  
****"**My husband, Loki!" she shouted.**  
****"**Oh, that guy's your husband? Well how 'bout I go make sure he's safe for you?" asked the metal man a little condescendingly.**  
****"**How do I know I can trust you?" Sigyn was getting angry at this point.**  
****"**Believe me, sweetheart, we need him alive." He took his gaze off of her and looked out into the night. "Now there's that guy."**  
****"**Another Asgardian?" Sigyn heard a female voice say from the cockpit of the aircraft.**  
****"**Think that guy's friendly?" she heard a man's voice coming from the cockpit.**  
****"**Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost," said the metal man as he positioned himself to fly right out of the aircraft.**  
****"**Stark, we need a plan of attack," came the male voice again that came from the cockpit.**  
****"**I have a plan. Attack." The metal man started to leave but then stopped himself knowing that he forgot something. "Oh and by the way, can someone make sure that Rapunzel over here doesn't follow me?" The metal man then jumped out of the aircraft and flew away. **  
**It was like nothing Sigyn ever saw in her life. This man was flying away using what looked like light blue beams that were coming out of his palms and feet. **  
**Someone from the cockpit came right up behind her. "Ma'am, we need you to sit down."**  
**She recognized his voice as the one that she heard earlier from the cockpit. She turned to see a man dressed in a red, white, and blue suit standing behind her.**  
**He started to lead her to where Loki was sitting. **  
**She started hitting his chest and screaming. "No! I must see that no harm comes to him!"**  
**He then picked her up and forced her down strapping her in. He then turned back to the opening.**  
****"**I'd sit this one out, Cap," said the voice of the woman who was in the cockpit.**  
****"**I don't see how I can," said the man in the suit as he put a mask on over his face and placed a parachute on his back. **  
****"**These guys come from legend, they're basically gods," said the woman in the cockpit.**  
****"**There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm sure he doesn't dress like that," said the man in the suit before jumping out of the aircraft.**  
**Sigyn sat there trying to figure out what was going on. Why was Loki on this flying vessel and who were all these creatures. Where were they taking him? She was relieved when she heard that they had no intention of killing him. But would they hurt him? She was so scared. She was all alone with a strange woman and she didn't know where Thor and Loki were or how they were faring. **  
****"**Please, tell me what's going on!" she called to the woman in the cockpit.**  
**The woman sighed. She felt that it was her obligation to explain everything to his young girl. She shifted the aircraft into auto pilot and then made her way to the back to explain the situation to Sigyn. She knelt down in front of Sigyn. "Your husband came to Earth to dominate it. He's been causing havoc everywhere and we captured him to keep him under control. He also got his hands on an object called the Tesseract. It wields great energy beyond anything else imaginable and he has hidden it somewhere. We need to find it and keep it away from him because who knows what destructive thing he'll do with it. I'm very sorry you had to find out like this. I know it must be hard for you to hear all this." She felt as if she told Sigyn far too much. However, at the same time, Sigyn did have a right to know and should know since Loki was her husband.**  
**This woman was very serious but behind the serious face, Sigyn knew that she truly felt sorry for her. "No. I've known for a long time that there was darkness inside of him. This is not shocking to me. I just wish that he would stop all this nonsense and...and come back home," she cried as she said this and looked down upon her stomach massaging it as she said the last part. **  
****"**I noticed the way he looked at you and said your name. I think he still loves you and wants to be with you."**  
****"**I know he does. I was never worried about that. However, I never told him how wrong he is. I never really had a chance to. When I do...I don't think that he will still love me. I just hope he doesn't forsake his child just as he was forsaken when he was an infant." The tears came in heavier this time. **  
**The woman sat by Sigyn's side and placed a hand on her knee. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're the good guys. If everything goes wrong in the end, we'll be here for you," said the woman very softly to Sigyn.**  
**Sigyn looked up to reveal her tear stained face. She gave the woman a smile, "Thank you."**  
****"**And if he does act like how you're afraid he'll act, than he's a jerk and he's not good enough for you." The woman felt a little emotional about Sigyn's situation that even she started to cry but held it back. She thought that crying was beneath her. **  
****"**I appreciate that you're comforting me but beneath all that darkness there's a prince crying out for help. I believe that it is now the princesses turn to save the prince...I can't live without him."**  
**The woman didn't know of anything else to say. "Please remember that you'll be taken care of."**  
****"**I will. Thank you."**  
****"**I'm Natasha," said the woman with a smile on her face.**  
****"**My name is Sigyn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this chapter nor do I own any of the locations .**

Chapter 6

Natasha and Sigyn talked for a while longer until Natasha went back to the cockpit to take control of the aircraft once again. She took Sigyn to another aircraft that was even bigger. Once they landed inside, Natasha made her way to the back and unstrapped Sigyn from where she sat. "Follow me," she said before leaving.  
Sigyn slowly made her way out of the plane. She was hesitant about wherever she stepped in this strange realm. "Where are we?" she asked.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D. It's our base basically," answered Natasha.  
They walked silently and everything around them was silent. No one was there to be seen until they came to a round room where people sat at computers looking very concentrated on their work.  
Sigyn saw a man wearing a long black coat who watched what everyone was doing. This man intimidated Sigyn quite a bit.  
"Wait here," said Natasha to Sigyn giving her a small hand gesture to stay where she was.  
Sigyn stood there watching Natasha walk up to this intimidating man. They stood there talking quietly to one another for a moment until Natasha made her way back to Sigyn. "Let me show you where you will be staying," she said standing in front of Sigyn. She immediately then made her way to an elevator in the room. Sigyn followed. As they went up in the elevator, there was awkward silence that was only relieved when the elevator stopped and Natasha stepped out. Sigyn continued to follow her down a hallway where along the walls were several doors.  
Natasha finally stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. "This is where you will be staying," she said after she turned back to Sigyn.  
Sigyn looked to Natasha before stepping into the room. It was a very basic room. The walls were a light blue porcelain. Against the wall was a bed with very basic blue sheets and a white pillow. It also had a skinny closet and a nightstand beside the bed.  
"Please stay in here."  
Sigyn turned back to Natasha when she heard her voice.  
"Nick Fury does not want you wandering the aircraft. You will be safe in here."  
Sigyn gathered that she was talking about the intimidating man she saw Natasha talking to not too long ago.  
Natasha started to leave.  
"Where are you going," asked Sigyn.  
She didn't want to tell Sigyn where she was going. She tried to avoid the topic at all costs knowing exactly where it would go."The whereabouts of Thor and Loki have been discovered. I have to go now and pick them up."  
Sigyn started to run towards the door to convince Natasha of letting her go but before she could, Natasha had already closed the door.  
Sigyn turned back to the room and looked around. Since she was very tired, the bed looked very inviting. She went and layed on it feeling very tense for Thor and Loki. "_What if they killed each other," _she thought to herself.

A couple of hours had passed when Sigyn heard a knock on the door. She bolted upright from the bed, "Come in," she called very gently.  
The door opened and she saw Thor passing through the threshold. She ran into his arms. "Thor!" She pulled away, "Are you alright is Loki alright?" she gasped out of breath from all the anxiety.  
Thor tried to steady her before he talked, "I am alright and so is Loki."  
"Can I see him?" she said with a desperate look in her eyes.  
"Come with me," said Thor before leading her out of the room.

They came to the round control room again. Sigyn saw some familiar faces. She recognized the red, metal, man's face but he was no longer red and metal. There was actually a person underneath all that metal. She also recognized the man in the red, white, and blue suit who pushed her down into her seat on the plane.  
Once this man saw her, he advanced to her. "Ma'am, I just wanted you to know that I meant no disrespect when I handled you so roughly. I was just trying to make you as safe as possible," said the man shyly.  
"What?" said Thor sounding very upset.  
Sigyn turned her head to look up at him, "He did nothing wrong," she said smiling trying to convince Thor that nothing really did happen. She turned back to the man in the suit wearing a different smile on her face. One that showed she found him to be a very pleasant man. This man was so respectful and polite. Every realm could use more creatures such as this one. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.  
The man then brought out the blush that he had been trying to hold back.  
"Thank you," she said.  
"I'm Steve...Steve Rogers," He said the last part trying to collect himself.  
"I'm Sigyn."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Sigyn."  
She smiled one last time at him before walking past him.  
Thor invaded Steve's personal space, "She kisses people in that manner all the time. It is in her nature to do so. Don't get any ideas." Thor then stormed past Steve.  
Steve was a little annoyed at what Thor said. Just because a guy was treating a young girl with the respect she deserved meant that he had indecent intentions? He shook this all off and went back to what he was doing.  
Nick Fury was standing a little ways off and turned to see Sigyn standing there in front of Thor. He immediately made his way to her. "Sigyn, welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. My name is Nick Fury. I would appreciate it for most of your stay if you stay in the room we have provided for you but as of right now, I would like to ask if there is anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable. We understand that it has been a very difficult time for you and we want to make your stay as comfortable as we can," Nick stood there looking at Sigyn waiting for her response.  
"Fury, there is one simply request that I have and I hope that you can grant it," she was little shy to ask but had to have it, "Please...let me see my husband," she said with desperation on her face.  
Nick looked at Sigyn knowing the answer and knew that she wouldn't like it, "I'm sorry, Sigyn, but we are not allowing him any visitors at the moment." He started to walk away.  
She came up behind him and tried to keep up with him as he walked.  
Thor tried to stop her but was unsuccessful.  
"Please, I beg of you, I must..." she was cut off.  
"Have I not made myself clear? He will not be seeing anyone now," he said loudly and sternly.  
Sigyn looked up at Nick with a hurt and startled look on her face. She was not use to being yelled at in this manner.  
The people who stood nearby were startled by his volume and way of talking that they stopped what they were doing and looked to Nick and Sigyn. They didn't look for long because of the way Nick looked at them when he noticed they were staring.  
"Agent Romanoff," said Nick.  
Natasha turned to look at Nick.  
"Please take Sigyn back to her room," he said before turning away and leaving.  
Sigyn stared at Nick Fury's back as he left the room and still didn't take her gaze from where she starred even after he was out of sight. She was then turned by Natasha's arm and led back to her room.

"Please don't take anything he said in there to heart. He's just under a lot of stress after everything that's been going on lately," said Natasha trying to comfort Sigyn as they rode up the elevator.  
Sigyn didn't even seem to know that she shared the elevator with anyone. She only stared at the door with a hurt look on her face.  
They walked in silence as they made their way down to the hall to Sigyn's room.  
Sigyn stepped in and stood there in the middle of the room looking down at the ground.  
"I'm sure you will see your husband again soon." Natasha then left the room.  
Now that Sigyn was alone, she let the tears spill down her cheeks. She wasn't only sad, she was angry. She curled her hands into fists before turning to the wall and hitting it really hard as she let out a scream. The tears came crashing down as she let out sobs. "_Why wouldn't anyone let her see her husband? How could they keep him away for longer after all the time she was already away from him?"_These thoughts danced around inside her head as she laid down in her bed. The tears still came as she laid there but eventually, she went to sleep with a red, tear-stained, face.

It was the middle of the night and Sigyn had been asleep for a few hours when she was woken up by a banging on her door. She slowly sat up trying to pry her sleepy eyes open. "Yes?," she said very softly.  
The door opened and Nick Fury was standing there in the threshold.  
She was so surprised to see him standing there that her eyes opened right up at the sight of him.  
"I apologize for how I spoke to you earlier. I understand that you desperately want to see your husband. I've decided that you may see him now. Follow me," he said before he walked back down the hallway.  
She was so shocked and excited to hear this. She scurried out of bed and walked briskly to keep up with him. Finally, after all these cruel months of waiting, she would be in his arms again. "_It is only a matter of minutes now, my love."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7****

Nick Fury led Sigyn down into a deeper part of the ship. As they went down, to Sigyn it felt as if they were leaving the civilized part and approaching a place that was dark and frightening. The place where a monster would lurk for example. They were treating him like a monster. From what she had heard, yes; he did sound like a monster. But that wasn't really who he was. That wasn't who she married. She knew that her real husband was trapped somewhere inside this monster and that it would have to be her who would set him free. She knew the first step to doing this would be to gently tell him that what he was doing was wrong. However, she couldn't speak of it to him yet. First, she had to tell him the good news of their child. She had to put her arms around him. She had to kiss him. She had to remind him that she loved him.**  
**Nick stopped in front of a door looking like he was about to open it. Before he did, he turned to Sigyn, "I wanted to let you know that there will be no one listening in or watching you two. You will have privacy. For this reason, I need you to promise me one thing and I have an understanding from your brother-in-law that I can trust you to do this. You have to promise me that if he says anything about the whereabouts of the Tesseract to you, you must tell me," he said.**  
"**I will tell you anything he tells me that will be helpful to you. I also want to stop my husband from doing whatever he plans to do next," she said with a look of truth and sincerity on her face.**  
"**Good." Fury then turned back to the door and opened it. He led her to a huge circular room where there was a glass cell in the center. In this cell stood Loki. **  
**Loki turned to see Fury walking towards the cell. Loki placed an intimidating look on his face. He then noticed that someone else walked closely behind him. It was his wife. Once Loki saw his wife, the intimidating look went away and was replaced by a look of longing. **  
**Sigyn met gazes with Loki and their eyes never left one another's. **  
**Nick went over to a control panel and opened the glass cell for her. He then looked to her, "You have fifteen minutes," he said to her.**  
**She looked at him and then looked back to her husband. She walked into the cell.**  
**Nick closed the door and left them alone.**  
**They stood there staring at one another. Tears welled up in Sigyn's eyes. She had waited for this moment a long time. Now it was finally here and she didn't know how to express how much she had missed him. She could only stand there covering her mouth with her hands as she cried into them. These were tears of joy. **  
**Loki couldn't take it any longer. He had to have her in his arms. He briskly walked to her, threw his arms around her upper arms, and buried his face in her neck.**  
**Sigyn stood there in his arms with her arms gathered at her bosom crying into his chest. **  
"**It's alright, my love," he whispered into her ear, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere this time. Ssshhh."**  
**She wrapped her arms around him pulling him towards her as close as possible.**  
**They stood there hugging for what felt like the longest time in the world until he pulled away from her. He lovingly stroked a lock of her hair that was over her shoulder as he stared into her eyes and then closed the distance between them in a passionate kiss. His lips left her lips and went to her neck. **  
**She could tell from how passionate he was being and from how long it had been that he had no intention of stopping there. "Loki, be gentle with me," she said high and breathlessly. **  
**His lips travelled up to her ear, "Why ever would you want that, my love," he whispered to her.**  
**She gently brought his face to meet hers. She rested her forehead on his and gently pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his face. "Loki...I'm with child," she said in the same manner as before. **  
**He stared at her for a moment not knowing what to say. He then looked down at her stomach seeing that it was in fact swollen. He then sadly looked at the floor. **  
**She wore a quizzical look on her face. She moved her face so that she could look at his whole profile. "What's wrong, love?" she asked laughing a little.**  
**He brought his face back to look into her eyes to reveal that a tear fell down his cheek.**  
**Her face then changed to match his. "Oh, Loki," she moaned cupping his cheek. **  
"**Have you fallen in love with someone else since I left you?" He stared at her waiting for her response.**  
"**Loki, this child within me...is yours."**  
**Loki's face then changed to a look of shock.**  
"**How could I ever love anyone else?" Sigyn continued. "If you had died...I would have never loved again." She picked up his hand and placed it over where her heart was. "This thing inside of me that constantly throbs does so because of you. If you ever stopped loving me or if you ever died...it would no longer beat. It beats for you and no one else," she tilted her head and moved her lips slowly to his, "it will always and forever be...yours," she said this in a gently whisper before closing the distance between them in a deep kiss.**  
**He deepened the kiss as his hand held her head and spun her around a little.**  
**She gasped lightly against his lips when he spun her.**  
**He pulled away a little, "I love you so much," he whispered before continuing. He pulled away again and let his eyes travel down to her swollen stomach, "This is our child?" he said bringing his eyes back up to her.**  
"**Yes," she said smiling.**  
**He looked upon her stomach again before smiling a wide smile. He looked back up at her again, "Oh Sigyn my dearest, I am so happy." He placed both hands on her cheeks.**  
**She kissed him again. This kiss didn't last for long though.**  
**Loki pulled away and looked at his wife with a worried expression, "Sigyn, you're trembling,"**  
**he said.**  
**She laughed at herself a little, "I've been so tired lately."**  
**Loki then pulled himself completely away from her and took her hand in his leading her to the bench that was against the wall in the cell. He sat himself down upon it and then pulled Sigyn down on his lap.**  
**She placed her hands on his chest.**  
**He gently caressed her cheek, "Is this better, my Sigyn?" **  
"**Yes," she said, gently.**  
**He massaged her thigh and kissed her ever so gently. He pulled away slightly, "Oh, Sigyn." He whispered nuzzling her cheek and her neck. "How I've missed you,". He pulled her into another kiss.**  
**The kiss didn't last long because she pulled away and gasped.**  
"**What is wrong, my sweet?" he desperately said trying to get her to look at him.**  
**She laughed at herself a little. "Sometimes the baby kicks me and it's startling." She stared deeply into his eyes before picking up his hand and placing it on her stomach. She rested her hand on top of his.**  
**Loki felt the baby kick his hand. This brought a wide grin to his face and a slight gasp escaped his lips. He looked up at this wife again and saw that he face was beaming. He bent his head down and placed his ear on her stomach. He heard the baby inside kicking up against its mother. The fact that he could hear the baby even inside its mother amazed him. It was even more amazing knowing that this baby was his and the woman who it was inside of loved him more than anything else. He picked his head back up and placed a hand on her cheek. He then slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply and longingly massaging her stomach with one hand and holding her cheek in the other. He had never felt so happy in his life. **  
**Sigyn pulled away only slightly and let out a small gasp. The door had opened and it was startling to her. She turned to see Nick Fury standing at the door. She knew exactly what this meant and it broke her heart. She quickly got up from her husband's lap and walked towards the door. **  
**Loki got up from where he sat, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around back into his arms. "How can they do this? How can they take you away from?" He stared at her for a moment longer caressing her cheek.**  
**She looked down feeling sad that she had to leave.**  
**He lifted her chin, "Visit me again?"**  
**She smiled at him, "Every chance they give me."**  
**He kissed her gently one last time. He pulled away and looked to her stomach again. He kissed his hand and then massaged her stomach with the hand he kissed. "Be good to mother now. I love you...whoever you are." He looked to his wife again and smiled.**  
**She smiled at him one last time and then turned to leave.**  
**He still held onto her hand even after she turned and kissed it one last before he could no longer hold onto it. **  
**Nick closed the door behind Sigyn. **  
**Loki looked to Sigyn with a look of love on his face until she was no longer in sight. He then looked to Fury with a look of anger.**  
**Nick looked at Loki for a second longer before walking out of the room.**  
**Loki paced in the cell remembering everything that had just gone on in here. He thought of how wonderful it was that he was going to be a father. He then thought of Sigyn and how she kissed him, how she touched him, how she held him. **"**_How dare they keep her from him? Nick Fury would suffer for keeping her from him." _He thought to himself. He then sat down and thought about how he anticipated meeting his child and the sweet moment he had just shared with his wife and how he longed to see her, hold her, and kiss her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nick Fury did not lead Sigyn back to her room. Instead, he led her to another small room where Thor was also.  
Thor was frantically pacing the room but suddenly stopped when he heard the door open. He turned to see Sigyn pass through the door. Thor briskly walked to Sigyn and gathered her in his arms.  
She let out a gasp when Thor did this. It was unexpected.  
Thor pulled himself away from Sigyn. "Are you alright?" he asked searching her eyes.  
Sigyn did not understand why he was so worried. "Yes...I'm fine...what troubles you, Thor?" she asked.  
"I feel that he's changed so much. I didn't think he would be pleasant towards you anymore."

Sigyn placed a smile on her face, "Thor, I know that he loves me and will never stop loving me."

Thor felt a little embarrassed at being so worried. "Is he happy about the child?" He asked trying to changed the subject.  
"I don't think there was ever a moment in his life in which he was happier," she whispered. She was so happy now that Loki knew and they could both share the happiness.  
"Very good," said Thor.  
Fury stood there waiting. "I don't mean to interrupt but we need to have our discussion," he said after Thor and Sigyn seemed to be done talking to one another.  
There was a round table in the middle of the room. Thor led Sigyn to this table and sat her down in one of the chairs.  
The seats in Midgard felt weird to Sigyn. There were cushioned chairs on Asgard, but not this kind of cushion. These chairs had plastic cushioning that felt weird to Sigyn. Oh how she missed being on Asgard. Hopefully all this nonsense that Loki was going through here on Midgard would end soon and they could all go back home.  
Thor and Nick also sat at the table. "I assume you remember what I told you before you visited your husband. I told you that if he told you anything about the whereabouts of the Tesseract that you need to tell me. Did he say anything?"  
Sigyn felt intimidated and flustered from Thor and Nick looking at her intently for her response. She tried to think back on her meeting with Loki. She didn't remember him saying anything on the subject. The thought of him gave her that warm feeling inside. She remembered his kisses and his touch. How she wanted to be in his arms again. Even if he did say anything about the Tesseract, it probably went over her head because she was too busy being elated about seeing him. She brushed all the romance aside and thought about it. She didn't remember him saying anything on the matter. "No. He didn't," she said.  
Thor and Nick looked at her intently. "Are you sure? He didn't even say anything hinting towards the Tesseract?" asked Nick.  
She thought again, "No. Truly he didn't." She could see the look of disappointment on the men's faces at her response.  
They had no choice but to accept it. "Then we're done here," said Nick getting up from his chair.  
Thor then proceeded to get up. He walked over to Sigyn and pulled her chair out.  
She stood up. It was hard to stand up after sitting. The transaction from sitting to standing was slow and when she did finally stand up, she let out a groan. Thor led her back to her room.

Once they got there, before Thor left, Sigyn stopped him. "Thor, why can't I go back to my room by myself? Why can't I wander by myself?"  
Thor felt bad that people were treating her like a child. She was married and was about to be a mother. However, they only wanted to protect her.. "Sigyn, you're safe in here. There are dangerous places on this flying vessel. Especially since you are with child, we don't want you to run into any accidents. Please be patient. Everything's going to be okay."  
Sigyn thought about what he said. It was so hard to not have freedom. It was so hard to accept everything that Thor was saying. She really had no choice but to accept it. Maybe if she just listened to them and did as she was told, they would allow her to see Loki more often. "I understand," she let a smile slither onto her face.  
"It is almost morning. Get some more sleep."  
"I will try. Goodnight, Thor."  
Thor then left and walked back down the hallway.  
Sigyn closed the door and laid back down in her bed letting herself drift back to sleep thinking only of Loki's arms around her kissing her ever so gently.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sigyn woke up again a few hours later. She looked out her window to see that the sun was high in the sky guessing that it was probably noon. Her eyes then went to the door. She thought about what Thor said. **"**_Do not leave this room. It is too dangerous_,**" **she could hear him say inside her head. The thought of how easy it probably was to open the door crept into her mind even though it wasn't like any other door she had ever seen in her life. It wasn't a door that you pushed open and then pulled shut. This door consisted of two doors in which when you pushed a certain button or a combination of buttons, the two doors would slide apart. She knew it would be better not to try. That way she wouldn't be tempted to go exploring. But she really wanted to see if she was right. She climbed out of bed and walked to the door. She placed a hand on the door and then looked next to the door to see a control panel. There were so many buttons on this panel. Anyone who ever led her into the room always used the same button to open and close the door. She knew which button this was and had her eye on it. She pushed the button; nothing happened. She tried every button and eventually came to the one that opened the door. She was so surprised when the door finally opened. Thor told her not to leave this room by herself but what if she just went to the places that she had already gone to? Those places weren't so dangerous. She stepped out of her room and walked down the hallway until she came to the elevator. She pushed the button to open it and stepped in. The elevator wanted to know which level she wanted to go to. She didn't want to go to the main room for fear that everyone who would recognize her would be down there. She then realized something. She knew how to get to Loki. This would be an opportune moment to visit him. She immediately went to that level and made her way to where he was as fast as she could. She stopped suddenly while walking in that hallway because she heard familiar voices coming from a room. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to the conversation that was going on inside.

"Hey so, Thor, I heard that your sister-in-law had a little reunion with her husband," she heard the red, metal, man say who she came to learn was named Stark.

"Yes, she did," said Thor sounding a little sad. The thought of them and their relationship made Thor sad.

"Well did he tell her anything about the whereabouts of the Tesseract?" asked Stark.

"No he did not," said Thor.

"Huh. Well I don't trust her. She is in love with the guy isn't she. She's probably on his side," said Stark.

Sigyn then heard something slam against the wall really hard.

"Thor!" she heard Nick Fury shout.

"You take that back," growled Thor.

"That's enough!" shouted Nick.

There was a moment of silence in the room and Sigyn guessed that this time was being taken up by Thor placing Stark back on the ground.

"I don't mean to interrupt her but I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." she heard a new voice say. **  
**There was another moment of silence in the room.

"Because of him," she heard Nick say.  
"Me?" questioned Thor.**  
**Sigyn pressed her ear closer to hear better. **  
****"**Last year, Earth had a visitor that had a massive grudge against a small town. We learned that not only are we alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned," said Nick.**  
****"**My people want peace with your planet," said Thor.**  
****"**But you're not the only people who are a threat. The world is filling up with people who can't be maxed...who can't be controlled," said Nick.**  
****"**Like you control the cube?" she heard Steve say.**  
****"**Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war," said Thor.**  
**Sigyn pulled her ear away. She couldn't take everything that was being said even though she pretty much knew all about it. She pulled away before she had to hear anything else that maybe she didn't already know that would be hurtful. Sigyn knew exactly what Nick was talking about when he mentioned the incident in the small town a year ago. The tears were forming in her eyes now. She didn't care that Stark didn't trust her. The only thing that hurt her was everything they said about Loki. She had come down to this level to visit Loki but after hearing that conversation, she didn't want to see him; she was too hurt. Now she understood exactly why Thor didn't want her to go wandering around. It was predictable why Nick Fury didn't want her to. She was a nine month pregnant girl who would get in the way. However, Thor didn't want her to wander because he wanted to protect her from hearing anything about Loki that might hurt her deeply. She decided it would be best to just go back to her room. That's where she wanted to be right now. As of this moment, she only wanted to lie down and cry and tell her child it was all going to be alright. Getting back to her room was a slow process. Not only because she was pregnant but now she was sad. **  
**Sigyn was almost to her room when all of a sudden, the entire ship shook which made her fall to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

As Sigyn fell to the ground, she tried to hold onto something so her fall wouldn't be that hard. She tried to land as lightly as possible for fear of her baby getting badly hurt. The land wasn't as bad as it would've been if she hadn't have held onto something, but it still felt hard. Once she landed, her hands and her eyes went right to her stomach. "Are you alright, my love?" she asked her child. The baby was still for a minute which made Sigyn very nervous but then it kicked her. This was probably the only time in which she rejoiced at her baby kicking her. Sigyn started to stand. **"**_What was that shake?" _she thought to herself. Once she was on her two feet again, she realized something else; the ship was no longer flying calmly. It seemed to be struggling to stay in the air. This scared her not only because she was in danger of dying from the ship crashing to the ground, but she was also alone. There was no one in sight and no one to be heard. She stood there breathing heavily her breaths coming out like gasps. She knew she couldn't stay where she was. She had to find help.**  
**Suddenly, she thought of Loki. Was he alright? Earlier she did not want to see him because she was too hurt by his actions but now she had to make sure that he was okay and she knew that he would do anything in his power to get to her to make sure that she and their child were safe. She slowly stood up and slowly made her way back to the elevator. **  
**While she was in the elevator going down, she suddenly felt this pain. It was like the baby was trying to squeeze its way out of her. This pain was excruciating. She gritted her teeth and let out a loud groan. All she wanted to do was just lay down but she knew that she had to stay standing. So she held onto the bar in the back of the elevator and leaned on it. Her hand found its way to her stomach, "Not now. Please be patient, my dearest. We will get to father soon," she said still gasping for breath. **  
**The elevator door opened and she stumbled out holding onto the closest thing she could. After a moment, she felt better and she could walk again. She walked as fast as she could to Loki. When she came to the right room, she saw that the cell was gone. She went to the railing and held onto it staring at the space it use to be in. She was so afraid. _"Where did the cell go? Wherever it was, was Loki alright__?" _she thought to herself as tears streamed down her face.**  
****"**It wasn't Loki who was in there," she heard someone say behind her.**  
**She gasped and turned to see an agent on the floor holding a huge gun. She slowly walked to him and knelt beside him. "What?" she asked gently. She then looked down to see that the agent had a huge, bloody, gash on his chest. She gasped lightly at this. Her fingertips found their way to the gash. "What happened?" she asked staring into his eyes.**  
****"**I have an understanding of who you are, Sigyn. If I told you who did this to me...it would break your heart more than he has already broken it."**  
**

The tears came down heavier as she looked to the ground in despair. After a moment, she picked her head back up and looked at the agent's wound. She brought her hand over the gash.**  
****"**No," said the agent pushing her hand away, "I did research on you and learned of your amazing talent. It's too late for that now."**  
**She stared at him for a second longer and then tried again, "No. No it can't be too late," she cried.**  
****"**Sigyn, look at me. Save your strength for when it really counts," he said softly to her.  
What did he mean by save your strength for when it really counts? Wouldn't he want her to as least try to save him. Maybe he knew enough about her talent to know that she could also easily make it worse. In this life or death situation, it was all worth a shot. "I don't understand," she whispered to him.

The agent smiled up at her, "You don't have to. Just trust me."

She looked into his eyes feeling helpless. "I'm so sorry," she said.  
"Don't be," the agent looked to the right of him and then back at Sigyn, "He went that way." He tilted his head towards where he looked a moment ago. **  
**She looked to where he tilted his head and then back at him, "Will you be alright?"**  
****"**Yeah. I'll be fine," he said smiling at her.**  
****"**I can't just leave you like this."**  
**The agent continued to look at Sigyn with the same warm smile on his face, "There's nothing you can do for me. You better hurry if you want to catch him," he said the last part teasingly.**  
**Sigyn saw in the agent's eyes that there was no way he was ever going to let her stay and help him. She placed a kiss on his forehead and then looked back into his eyes, "Thank you," she said before getting up and walking to where he inclined his head.**  
****"**You're welcome," said the agent once Sigyn was out of earshot.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello, my readers!

First of all, thanks to all of you who have been following my story and reviewing. I'm sad to see that I haven't gotten any reviews for the last two chapters and quite frankly, this is very discouraging. I know that my last two chapters have been boring but I promise that something twisty is going to happen in the next chapter that will probably make you guys anticipate what comes next. However, before I do that, I'd like to see some reviews. So if you want to see another chapter of this story anytime soon, REVIEW! hahahahaha I understand that maybe some of your are bashful. I know that when I was new to fanfiction, I was quite shy about reviewing so I understand. For those of you who aren't bashful but just don't know what to say because it's a little boring right now, I don't care if all you say is "Hope you update soon" or "Good chapter," I just want to see reviews. I hope that you guys care enough about this story to review and that I'm not being too pushy. If there's something I'm doing wrong with the story and you guys are getting bored and that's why you're not reviewing, please send me a private message and let me know what I can do different.

Hope you guys review and happy reading! ;-)

usheringkatie


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After Sigyn left the dying agent, she went through a wall that had been blasted through. She looked ahead of her and saw Loki stumbling away from the crumbled wall. She made her way to him as quickly as she could. "Loki!" she called after him.**  
****"**Sigyn," said Loki turning to see his wife walk towards him. He met her the rest of the way and threw his arms around her burying his face in her neck. He pulled away quickly, "Are you alright? is our child alright?" he asked staring deeply into her eyes his eyes dancing wildly for her response.**  
****"**Yes," she said breathlessly.**  
**He pulled her into another embrace. "Everything's going to be alright, my dearest," he said softly into her ear. He pulled away, "Come with me." He started to lead her away by the hand but she stopped him.**  
****"**Wait. Shouldn't we find Thor?" she asked.**  
**Loki stared into his wife's eyes.**  
**As she stared back, she noticed something changing in him. It frightened her.**  
****"**We no longer need him, my love," he said menacingly.**  
**"What?" she said holding the tears back.**  
**He stepped closer to her, "Sigyn, you must understand. He's a liability. He gets in the way of me doing what's right and our happiness."**  
**It could not be avoided. Not this time. She had to confront him. "Loki...I know everything that you have done. I know of you...you killing people," she tried to hold them back but it was no use. The tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and she felt that awful pain in the back of her throat that comes when trying to hold tears back that couldn't stay in. "Why, Loki? Why have you done all these things? And why did you leave me?" **  
****"**Oh, Sigyn, I did it all for you," he said in a loving voice.**  
****"**What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could she benefit from such inhumanity? She never wanted such a thing.**  
****"**I came here to dominate Midgard. I am in the process of making peace here, Sigyn. Once I succeed, every human, the puny creatures that they are, will bow down to me. Sigyn, you will have anything you could ever dream for. You will be the most powerful goddess who ever lived." He stepped closer to her. "Every man will lust after you. You will have every man at your feet doing what you desire of them because of their lust for you." He wrapped his arms around her. "It was all for you, my love," he whispered the last part menacingly slowly bringing his lips to her neck to place soft, sensual, kisses on her neck.**  
**Before he could get his arms too tightly around her, she stepped away from him.**  
**Loki had a look of utter confusion on his face, "Sigyn, my dearest, what's wrong?" he said smiling laughing a little.**  
****"**This isn't right Loki," she said in a hurt tone.**  
**His face turned back to confused with hurt. He couldn't believe what his wife was saying to him. That she wasn't agreeing with him. "Sigyn," he said his eyes filling with tears.**  
****"**You know this isn't right. This has to stop right now," she was shouting at this point**  
**Loki turned from his wife still wearing the same hurt expression on his face.**  
**Sigyn was trying to be stern with him but she got soft and gentle again when her husband turned his back on her. She hated it when he did that in situations such as these. "Loki," she said, gently, walking towards him.**  
**Loki turned growling angrily. He whipped his arm around and his hand slapped his wife's face.**  
**Sigyn let out a shriek at the sting of Loki's hand striking her cheekbone. She fell to the ground from the impact of his hand. She couldn't believe he had done such a thing. There were no tears. She just laid there holding her face in her hand with a look of utter shock.**  
**Loki stared at his wife tears streaming down his face breathing heavily. He couldn't believe he had done that to the woman he loved most. He was so filled with anger towards her. He couldn't bare to look at her any longer. Just as he had broken her heart from all his wrong doing, she had broken his heart for not standing for what he stood for. He gave her one last angry look before turning and storming away from her **  
**Sigyn had never felt so alone in her whole life. She sat up watching Loki as he walked away and then looked down crying in utter despair. She then felt herself being pulled up into Loki's arms. **  
**He couldn't leave her on this ship. Even though he was angry with her, he still loved her. He couldn't do that to her no matter how mad he was at her. He definitely couldn't do it to their child.

He took her to an escape pod and gently let her down inside. Before closing the door he turned back to her, "Go. Be with your precious Thor, you despicable whore," he spat at her. He then shut the door and before Sigyn could even take a breath, the pod left the ship. **  
**She laid there in the pod with the same shocked expression. It wasn't long until the tears came streaming down her face again. She looked to her stomach and placed her hands on there, "It's going to be alright, my love. Everything's going to be alright."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sigyn fell for a long time. She was afraid as she fell. The fall didn't feel like it would be a safe landing. The pod did eventually land and as it did, she hugged her stomach, tightly closing her eyes. Once the pod finally stopped, she sat there for a moment longer holding her stomach with her eyes shut. She then opened them to find the door to the pod open. She sat there in her seat trying to figure out how to unstrap herself. Eventually, she figured it out and right after the straps were unstrapped, she slowly rose and walked out of the pod finding herself in the middle of nowhere. All she saw around her was field. Again, she was all alone except this time it was worse. She had no idea where she was and it looked as if she would have to walk miles in order to get anywhere. Suddenly, the baby was trying to squeeze its way out again. Right when she felt it, she grasped her stomach and let out a sharp groan. She fell to her knees and then sat on the ground leaning against the pod. She looked to her stomach, "Darling, you must remember what I told you. You must be patient. Mother isn't ready yet," She then thought about how she really wasn't ready. She couldn't have her baby now. She was in the middle of nowhere. There was no one around to deliver her baby and there was nothing to take care of the baby with. There was no Loki to help her get through labor. This is when the tears came and she thought back to a long time ago.

_"Sigyn, I don't know if you remember but this is where we met all those years ago. I know that I could never forget it because you have, are, and I believe always will be, the very best friend I ever had...Since you are the very best friend I have ever had, I never want to be parted from you...I swear to you, Sigyn, I love you now and I will always love you and I will never leave you."_

Thinking about the past with Loki made her cry even harder. Had Loki lied to her? She didn't want to believe it. "This love will never cease. Our bond is too strong," she told herself through her tears. Though her baby had stopped hurting her, she still couldn't get back up. She was in a state of depression so deep she had to lay down and cry.

The cell that Loki was contained in was right above an opening to the ship. If someone were to open this opening and press a certain button on the control panel, the cell would fall through the sky where the only thing the prisoner had to look forward to was their death.

When Loki arrived to Midgard, he possessed some humans to do his bidding. The ship struggled to stay in the air because the humans who Loki had taken possession of attacked one of the ship's propellers which caused the propeller to no longer spin. Once this happened, Thor immediately made his way down to his brother. Once Thor opened the door to the cell, he approached Loki but before Thor could touch his brother, Loki disappeared and reappeared right behind Thor. Loki trapped Thor in the cell.

The agent who Sigyn was speaking to earlier tried to save Thor but Loki used the same trick on the agent as he had used on Thor earlier. Once Loki was behind the agent, he stabbed him in the back with his staff. Loki then went to the control panel, opened the opening under the cell and released the cell to fall through the air.

Before the cell landed on the ground, Thor used his hammer to break the glass and free himself. He safely landed on the ground. His hammer landed further away from him. After he retrieved his hammer, Thor thought back to what Loki had just done. He was so filled with rage towards his brother. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Thor then looked back up at the sky suddenly remembering something. _"Where is Sigyn. Is it possible that she made it out alright?" _Thor was horrified. What if she wasn't alright? What if she was dead? If she were dead, Thor would never forgive himself and he knew that Loki would go into a state of depression which would make his evil scheming worse.

As Sigyn laid on the ground feeling helpless and feeling that all hope was lost, she remembered something. _"If I call for Thor in my head, he might hear me and come for me." _She knew that Thor could easily get anywhere he wanted with his hammer. This just might work. She closed her eyes and thought deeply, _"Thor, I need you. Hear me, please."_

As Thor stood there pacing trying to think of someway in which Sigyn would be safe and he could get to her, he heard a high, desperate, voice in his head.

_"Please, Thor; I need you desperately right now."_

It was Sigyn. He pointed his hammer towards the sky and quickly flew to her. Once she was in sight, he landed and ran to her. He gathered her in his arms in an embrace.

Sigyn gasped at his suddenly being there. Not from the shock but because she was relieved.

Thor pulled away and stared deeply into her eyes, "How are you alright, Sigyn?"

"For now. The baby sometimes tries to squeeze its way out. I know that it's not ready yet but the time when it is ready is coming," she said through heavy breathes.

Thor tried to think what the best thing to do was. He didn't know much of anything about medical attention in this realm. He needed help to get Sigyn where she needed to be when the time was right. For now, he had to find Loki. "Sigyn, wrap your arms around my neck. Cling close to me," he said to her. Once her face got really close to his, he noticed something on her cheekbone. It was a long, red, blister. He brought his fingertips to her face to lightly touch it.

Sigyn turned her face so that Thor couldn't look at the blister that Loki left on her face.

"Sigyn, who did this to you?" asked Thor sternly knowing who it probably was. The thought of Loki hitting her made him despair.

"Please don't worry about it, Thor," said Sigyn trying not to let Thor see her cry.

"Don't keep things like this from me, Sigyn. Did Loki hit you?" said Thor after bringing Sigyn's face very close to his own.

She stared at his face for a moment before nodding her head.

Thor felt anger towards Loki and sadness towards Sigyn. How could anyone do such a thing to their wife especially when the wife never did anything but love them and do what was good for them. He shook the thought away knowing what he had to do at the moment. He tightened his grasp on Sigyn again.

Sigyn wrapped her arms around Thor's neck in response.

"Where are we going?" she asked after he picked her up.

"To find your husband," said Thor angrily.


	15. Chapter 14

**Just so everyone knows, there's one little thing in this chapter that's different from the movie. I think it still works though. ;-) Oh and since I'm talking to you guys I might as well say this, I apologize if I make any men who are reading this chapter feel uncomfortable. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own most of the events that occur in this story.**

Chapter 14

Thor and Sigyn flew through the air until they came to a tower that read "Stark" on the front. There was a walkway on the top of the tower. When Sigyn looked to this walkway, she saw Loki looking up at them.

Before Thor attended to his business with Loki, he flew into the tower and set Sigyn down on one of the sofas inside. He then went outside to speak with his brother.

Sigyn felt so tired. She wanted to know what they were talking about but was too weak to get anywhere close enough. She then saw them combating against one another. She couldn't look. It was too heartbreaking to see two brothers who she had known since they were very young fighting in this manner. When they were little, they did fight like this. However, back then, they were only playing. But now, They fought as if they hated one another and would do anything to bring the downfall of the other. She knew that this was case with Loki. Thor only wanted justice against his brother. She knew that Thor wouldn't kill Loki to get what he wanted. Loki, however, was different. Eventually, Loki threw Thor over the edge of the tower. This is when Sigyn gasped and suddenly felt the energy to get up from where she sat and fun to outside. She cautiously walked to the edge. Thor was no where to be found. _"Was he alright?" _she thought to herself. This is when she started crying. The thought of Loki killing his own brother was truly heartbreaking to her.

Loki saw how she looked over the edge where Thor fell. She looked as if she had just lost someone precious to her. She looked as if she longed to be with Thor again. It seemed to Loki that Thor had been taking everything away from him his whole life. Sigyn was the only thing that Loki ever felt was truly his and that Thor could never take because Sigyn would never accept him because she loved Loki far too much. Could it be true that while Loki was away Thor had taken Sigyn for his own? Loki stormed inside as more hatred for Thor boiled up inside of him.

Sigyn turned to see her husband walk inside. She followed him. "Loki, what have you done?"

Loki sharply turned, grabbed his wife's arm, and stared her down. "Sigyn, that child inside of you whose is it?" He demanded angrily.

Sigyn was so confused as to why he was asking this. "What? I don't understand."

"Answer me!" Loki shouted.

"It is yours," she said with love in her voice.

Loki turned roughly letting her arm go not feeling satisfied with her answer.

Sigyn couldn't believe that Loki would doubt her. She swore to him that she would love him and only him for all of eternity. Did he really, truly, think that she had fallen in love with someone else when Loki was away? "You think that I went in unto another man. That is why you called me a whore. You believe that because I do not follow you I do not love you." She had something else to say but it was too hard to say. She finally let it out, "You think this child within me is Thor's," she said with a scared sound in her voice.

Loki stared at her with a look on his face that meant she had finally figured it out.

She walked to him throwing her arms around his neck kissing him deeply and passionately. She could not bear to have him think that she did not love him. She could not bear to think that he thought she had given her heart to another man. She had to show him that she loved him. She had to make him believe that she never once wanted anyone else. She loved Thor but it was only the love of a sister. Not the love she felt for Loki. Not a love filled with burning passion.

Loki received this kiss with as much passion as she was pouring into it. He had been away from her for almost a whole year. It was so hard to hold it all back. He did truly love her but since she had defied him, he still didn't quite believe that she could love him. No matter how much he enjoyed her kisses, it hurt too much to kiss her. He forcefully pulled away and walked back to the window.

Sigyn stared at Loki for a moment breathing heavily. She then walked to the window to be at his side. When she got there, she looked out and saw something on the walkway. It was a glowing, blue, cube. _"Was this what everyone was talking about? Was this the Tesseract?" _She thought to herself. "Loki what are you doing with that?" she asked horrified.

He walked closer to the window and smiled upon the beauty he saw in front of him. "That, my love, is the Tesseract." He turned back to his wife slowly walking towards her.

Sigyn was frightened from the look her husband was giving her.

"I am using it to bring my army into this realm to destroy it. Fascinating, isn't it?" he had a evil wide grin on his face at this point.

"Loki, I beg of you, stop this right now," she yelled at him trying to get through to him.

Loki rolled his eyes and turned with a low growl emitting from his mouth. He was so sick of his wife's defiance.

She couldn't let him get away that easy. She followed him to where he stood, "This object has great power. Use it for good. Use it to take us home," she said, calmly.

Loki turned back to Sigyn, "That is no longer my home. Since it is no longer my home, it is no longer your home. When we can, my love, we will go away from Asgard and make a new realm. One where we can rule together as husband and wife," he smirked stroking her cheek lovingly.

Sigyn pushed his hand away. "You are right. This child within me...it is not yours. This child is my husband's. You are not my husband. You may have the body of my husband but you are not him. I married a kind, gentle, loving person. When you told you me you were a Frost Giant, you were so afraid that I wouldn't accept you for who you were. Based on your actions, you have become what you were afraid I wouldn't accept. Give me my husband back...monster." Sigyn was now trying to fulfill what she thought her purpose on Midgard was. She had always felt like a helpless damsel in distress. The one who Loki always had to save. But this time, it was different, she had to save him from whatever it was that made him do these things. She was doing it now by yelling at the monster to get out of her husband.

Loki was angry with her for speaking to him in such a way. It made him feel puny. He then saw the mark that he had left on her face. He was so heartbroken by the fact that he had done that to her. To the woman he loved. Since he was so angry, he left the room, went onto the walkway, and jumped over the edge before he could do anything to further damage her body from his anger.

This made Sigyn gasp. She walked as fast as she could to where he jumped off. He was no where in sight. She then looked to her right and found him speeding away on what looked like a floating speeder. She then looked up at the sky and saw what Loki was talking about. The Tesseract was making a portal to another realm. What came out of this realm to Midgard was hideous. What came out of this portal was destroying the city. She could hear the shrieks of the civilians. She went back inside sobbing sitting back down on the sofa feeling helpless. Sigyn gathered her legs as close to herself as possible resting her arms on her knees crying into her arms.

She was brought out of this state of emotional distress from an odd feeling she got from where she sat. It was a wet feeling. She stood up looking back on the sofa to see that a clear liquid had seaped through the cushion. _"What is that?"_ she thought to herself. She then heard dripping. She slowly looked down to see that there was a puddle of water between her feet. This clear liquid was coming from her.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sigyn looked back up with a worried expression on her face. She wasn't ready to have her baby. But there was no stopping it. She had to have it soon. She also couldn't stay where she was. She had to get moving. She went to the back of the room seeing an elevator much like the one in the ship. She tried to find where to open but she couldn't find it. This elevator was far more complicated than the one she had used on the ship. There was no time to figure it out. She saw a door a little further away from the elevator. When she came to it and opened it, she found a staircase inside. She went down the staircase as fast as she could this being her only way of getting out of the tower.

Once she was about three levels down, she dropped to the ground letting out a loud groan. The baby was squeezing its way out again. She clung to the railing holding onto her stomach. When she tried to stand back up again, she could only stand up about halfway managing to stumble down about three more levels.

She couldn't take it anymore. Sigyn was so tired she needed to lay down. Laying down didn't last for that long though because the baby starting squeezing again. Even though all she wanted was to lay down and scream from the pain, this pain was also a motivation to get going because who wants to have a baby in the middle of a staircase?

It was two hours later. She had altogether traveled down fourteen stories always resting for about 10 minutes between three. The pain was far too great to continue. She had to sit back down. "I can't...I can't," she gasped, "I can't do this." She laid back down for 10 more minutes. After these ten minutes, she moved again except this time she didn't try to get up. She didn't have the energy to and she thought that she would probably get further if she didn't put so much energy into standing up. So she dragged herself down the stairs; while on a landing, pulling herself forward with her arms and while on a step sitting on them pushing herself onto the next one. This way she squeezed in about four more stories.

Before she started on the fifth one, she baby squeezed out again. She sat up against the wall on the landing with her legs bent infront of her holding onto her stomach groaning from the pain. _"I can't go anymore,"_ she thought to herself.

As Loki rode on his speeder, another member of Nick Fury's team shot an arrow in Loki's face. Loki caught the arrow in his hand, but there was still an explosion from it. This caused his speeder to land back into Stark Towers. He was met by a huge, green, beast called the Hulk. This Hulk was the unfamiliar voice Sigyn heard on the ship when she was listening in on the conversation between Thor, Natasha, and the others. Apparently whenever this man's blood pressure rose too high, he turned into the Hulk. Loki was laying down on the ground groaning because the Hulk grabbed Loki's leg and repeatedly slammed him into the floor. This Hulk then left Loki alone when he was done torturing him. Loki eventually felt that he had the energy to sit back up again. He sat there on the floor for a moment when he thought of Sigyn. He thought of their conversation. _ "Why can't she just see that I'm right? We would be so much happier together if only she could see."_ he thought angrily to himself. He noticed that she was no longer in the room. This worried him. He considered this room to be a haven from all the danger that was going on outside. If she was no longer here, then she was probably in danger. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sigyn sat up against the wall breathing heavily. The pain had subsided for now and she thought the best thing to do would be to keep moving. Before she could do so, she heard a voice in her head.

_"Sigyn, can you hear_ me?"

This voice was so familiar. "Loki?" she said softly. Before she knew it, Loki was infront of her holding her in his arms. She gasped from the surprise visit from her husband. "Loki," she moaned in his ear closing her eyes.

He pulled away from her cupping her cheek in his hand, "Are you alright, my love?" he whispered to her.

Sigyn looked into his eyes and saw the vulnerability that she missed. This man who was holding her now was her husband. He wasn't the monster he was a while ago. She leaned closer to him, "Loki, the baby is coming," she said before letting out a loud groan. He gathered her in his arms and teleported her to the bottom level of Stark Tower. He knelt down and set her down on the floor. "They're coming for you," he said to her his eyes dancing wildly.

"Whose coming for me?" she asked concerned.

"The Avengers."

"The Avengers?"

"It's what they call themselves," said Loki rolling his eyes.

"Loki, will you be there?" she asked with desperation in her voice.

Loki stared into her eyes for a moment, "Trust me that everything will be alright, my love."

She pulled him closer, "I can't do this without you, my darling."

He closed the distance between them in a deep longing kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible like she couldn't get enough of him letting out a whimper filled with pleasure against his lips.

They pulled away from each other deep breathes emitting from both of them his being barely audible while her's were high-pitch.

Loki looked back up into his wife's beautiful, captivating, eyes, "I love you," he whispered to her as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek before disappearing.

Sigyn stared at where he husband was just sitting before turning around to see Thor, Natasha, Steve, Stark, the Hulk and an even newer face run towards her.

"Sigyn, are you alright?" said Thor right when he was at her side.

"It's coming," she said before letting our a loud groan.

"She needs medical attention!" yelled Thor to the others picking her up into his arms.

"Stark, you're the fastest one of us who knows where the nearest Hospital is," said Natasha.

"Aw come on guys I've already done my good deed of the day and I'm so worn out from it..."

"STARK!" shouted everyone before he could finish his thought.

"Alright fine," he groaned.

He took Sigyn from Thor's arms. "Man, Loki is just making everything extra hard today," he said as he walked back outside. "Hold on, sweetheart," he said to Sigyn once they were outside.

"Stark, we'll be there shortly," said Steve.

"Yeah you guys better be there shortly. I'm not sitting there all by myself in a Hospital with a pregnant seventeen year-old making it look like I was the one who did it," he said before blasting away. As they were flying through the air, Stark looked down to see that Sigyn was crying into his metal chest. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He pulled her slightly closer in a comforting way, "It's gonna be okay, sweetheart," he mumbled to her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Stark and Sigyn arrived at the hospital. He rushed her into the emergency room, setting her down on the floor, holding her hand, gently leading her towards the receptionist. "Hi, um, this is girl here is in labor..."

Sigyn let out a yell of pain.

"...as you can very well hear."

"Name?" asked the receptionist looking to her computer.

"She says that her name is Sigyn," Stark said the last part uncomfortably considering the popularity level of that name in that city.

The receptionist picked up her phone and asked for someone to bring a wheel chair in.

Sigyn and Stark stood there for a moment waiting for the doctor with the wheel chair. As they waited, Stark looked around at the people in the waiting room, he noticed that they were all looking at them like they were strange. It wasn't everyday that a man in an iron suit came into the emergency room with a mythological looking young girl. "What never seen a pregnant teen before? Go back to your magazines," said Stark to the crowd.

A doctor then rushed through the door from the hallway with a wheel chair.

Stark gestured for Sigyn to sit in the chair.

The doctor then rolled Sigyn through the doorway down the hallway.

Before following Sigyn and the doctor, Stark turned back to the receptionist, "Hey, just so you know, I had nothing to do with it," he whispered. He then walked through the doors and ran to catch up with Sigyn. The doctor rolled her into another set of doors. Stark tried to go through but was stopped by a nurse. "Are you family, sir?"

"No but I'm Tony Stark and I have this suit on so I suggest you let me through."

The nurse rolled her eyes before letting Tony go through the doors.

Tony followed the doctor into a room in which there was a setup that looked a lot like a family room.

The doctor went over to a closet, opened it and pulled out a hospital gown. He handed it to Sigyn. "Here, sweetheart, go in there," he said gesturing towards the bathroom, "and put these on. When you come back out, get in the bed and there will be someone waiting for you."

Sigyn took the the hospital gown and went into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it behind her.

The doctor was about to leave when Tony stopped him, "Excuse me, why do you have the rooms set up like this?"

"Well we assume that most mothers would like to have babies in the comfort of their own home so we try to make the delivery room look like home." The doctor then left the room.

Tony stood there with his arms folded. "Huh," he said right after the doctor left the room. Stark heard a lot of people running down the hallway into the room. He turned to see who those people were.

"Is she alright? Where is she?" asked Thor standing in front of Tony invading his space.

"She's fine. She's putting on a hospital gown," he said gesturing towards the bathroom.

A nurse came into the room, "I'm sorry but only family is allowed in the room," said the nurse.

"I am her family," said Thor.

"Alright everyone else you have to leave," said the nurse sternly yet politely. She stood at the door waiting for the rest to leave before she did.

"Hey, Thor, tell Sigyn I said good luck," said Steve.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all for being so kind and hospitable towards her," said Thor.

They all gave Thor a small smile and then left the room. The nurse closed the door behind her.

Thor went and sat in a chair but didn't sit for long because Sigyn emerged from the bathroom in a baggy, blue, hospital gown that came up right above her knees.

Thor went to her and held onto her elbows, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said before letting out a silent groan. "The doctor told me to get in the bed after I dressed into my gown."

Thor led her over to the bed and helped her onto it.

Sigyn laid back on the bed and cried.

Thor smoothed out her hair, "It is the baby?"

Sigyn nodded her head. "It hurts so bad. It doesn't hurt as much as the contractions but it still hurts a great deal."

Thor sat by her side for five hours comforting her. He rubbed her back, wiped away her tears, told her that that everything would be fine and that the baby would be here soon.

Doctors and nurses came into the room every so often running tests on Sigyn. They told her that her baby was fine. It was at a good weight and it was healthy. They told her that they knew the sex of the baby. Sigyn didn't know this yet. She told them not tell her because she wanted to be surprised. She was hoping for a little girl. She would have been fine with a boy and would have loved it all the same but to have a a little girl would mean so much to Sigyn. She wanted to treat a little girl the way she always wanted her mother to treat her.

Sigyn also made it quite plain to the doctors and nurses that she was in a lot of pain. They tried to get her to take the drugs and procedures that would ease her pain, but she didn't trust any of them. She wanted a natural birth. She had heard that a natural birth was the best thing for a child. All she ever wanted was what was best for her child.

The time then came, after five hours of waiting in the hospital bed, the baby was finally coming. Sigyn was now sitting up on the bed with her knees bent and her legs a good distance away from each other. She was so nervous. She didn't think that she could do this. She thought back to being in Loki's arms a few hours ago. What she had asked him and what he had told her. How could everything be alright when he wasn't there?

_"Sigyn?" _she heard a voice inside her head say.

"Loki?" she said very softly.

_"Yes, my love, I'm right here."_

Sigyn closed her eyes listening to that beautiful voice inside her head. He wasn't really there but he was. Even though he wasn't there she could still feel him beside her.

_"Loki, I can't do this," _she said inside her head.

_"Don't say that, my love. Of course you can do it. You're a strong woman, Sigyn. You love this child. You want to see it more than anything. You know you can do this. Oh Sigyn, when the baby comes, you will be so happy. You can do this. Trust me,"_ he said the last part in a whisper.

There was a nurse on the other side of the bed waiting for the baby to come out. "Are you ready, Sigyn?"

"Yes. Yes I'm ready," she said breathing heavily.

"Push!" said the nurse to Sigyn.

Sigyn pushed with every fiber in her body through gritted teeth.

Thor held her hand as she did this, "You're doing great, Sigyn. Just keep pushing."

Sigyn pushed for a few more seconds until the nurse told her to stop. Sigyn let out a deep breathe and then sucked it back in.

_"See. That wasn't so horrible then was it," _she heard Loki say inside her head.

She laughed at Loki saying this but then stopped because she felt something on her neck. She looked over and didn't see anything. She then felt it again. It felt just like Loki kisses.

_"I'm so proud of you right now, my darling. Whenever they tell you to push, do it with every bit of strenght you have inside of you,"_ he whispered to her in his head.

Sigyn closed her eyes and felt relaxed at the feeling of his kisses on her neck.

"Okay I see a head," said the nurse.

Sigyn smiled widely. _"She's sees a head, Loki!" _she said excitedly in her head.

She didn't hear anything for a moment, _"That's incredible, darling," _Loki's voice eventually came in. He was laughing threw tears. He still had doubts in his mind that this was truly his baby. However, he kept telling himself that it was his. He kept telling himself that Sigyn really did love him even after defying him and that he would get her to think the way he thought someday.

"It's time to push again!" shouted the nurse.

Sigyn pushed again with more confidence. She still did it through gritted teeth but all of a sudden the gritted teeth went away and she had a look of shock on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong, Sigyn?" asked Thor worried.

"I have to get it out of me," she said.

"Sigyn, what's wrong? Why are you shivering?" asked Thor.

"Thor...the baby...it's so...it's so...ccccold," said Sigyn her teeth chattering.

The head was fully out of Sigyn. The nurse held the baby's head in her hands as she looked upon it with a scared expression. It wasn't like any other baby she had ever delivered. Not only was it freezing but it's skin was blue. Most babies were born looking blue or purple but this baby looked like it had been tattooed blue. The blue skin wasn't the most horrific sight of it though. The baby's eyes were red. "It's time to stop pushing again," said the nurse.

"No. I can't stop. It's too cold," she said to the nurse. Sigyn was gripping Thor's hand at this point. "Thor, I can't...I can't feel anything down there. I can't feel my legs," she said threw tears.

"Did you just say you can't feel anything down there?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," said Sigyn.

"Good," said the nurse. She got a knife and cut Sigyn open a little more than usual just so the baby could get out without needing so much force. The nurse knew she had to get this baby out of Sigyn as soon as possible. Having something this cold inside your body for a certain period of time could make you freeze to death or make you so sick that you will eventually freeze to death.

_"Sigyn, what's happening?" _ asked Loki.

_"The baby is so cold, Loki."_

The baby was cold. This brought a wide grin to Loki's face. Only he could've impregnated her with a cold baby. She was telling the truth after all. She really wasn't as bad as he thought she was. _  
_

_ "I don't...I don't know if I'm going to survive. I love you so much Loki."_

_"Sigyn, don't you dare talk like that," _ said Loki turning from menacing to sad.

_"Loki, ever since I met you, I don't think anyone has ever loved me as deeply as you do. Thank you for the love you have shown me. You have, are, and always will be...my great love."_

Loki couldn't say anything to his wife. He only cried.

"Sigyn, Push!" said the nurse loudly.

She pushed with every fiber in her body for what felt like the longest time. Until finally she heard the shrill cry of a newborn. As the nurse held the baby with the cord still attached, the babies skin slowly turned into the color of its parents and its eyes slowly turned to a blue color. "It's a girl," said the nurse.

Sigyn's face beamed when she saw her baby.

The nurse cut the cord, wrapped the baby in blankets, and handed it to Sigyn.

Sigyn held her baby in her arms and looked down upon it smiling. _"Oh, Loki, she's so beautiful," _she said in her head as she cried.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sigyn did get to hold her baby immediately after it was born but not too long afterwards. Thor took it from her grasp so that the doctors could tend to the dangerously low temperature in her legs. The best they could do for her was to put her in comfortable sweatpants, wrap her legs in a lot of blankets, and make her eat and drink plenty of hot tea and hot soup.

This was all so uncomfortable for Sigyn. She could feel the frost burns on her thighs. But it was worth it. She loved her child so much that she would go through any kind of pain to see it and make it live. She in no way felt bitter towards Loki. This was who he was. He was a Frost Giant. She wasn't angry with him for placing a freezing cold child within her. The only thing that upset her was if she couldn't have anymore children. If this happened to her more than once, it would probably just kill her eventually. But now was no time for Sigyn to be worrying about the future. She was too busy being happy in the present. Her child was finally here and as Sigyn laid in her bed wrapped in her blankets and as her baby laid in her cradle only a few inches from Sigyn, she reached out and stroked the baby everywhere as tears of joy slid down her face. She and baby just laid there staring at each other.

Thor had left the room to get everyone else to see Sigyn and meet the baby. The doctors and nurses didn't like a lot of people being in the room at once but they made an exception. The people of this city would do anything for the heroes who saved them. When they all came into the room, the one who caught Sigyn's attention the most was Hawkeye. She had never seen him or heard his voice before. The other day while they were still on the ship, Natasha asked Sigyn if while she was with Loki if Loki said anything about any of their agents. Natasha was wondering this because one of the agents who Loki took possession of was one of her close friends. This must have been her close friend.

Hawkeye didn't get anywhere too close to Sigyn. The same went for Bruce. They didn't know her like the others did. Sigyn told Hawkeye to come over to the bed.

"Did my husband possess you to do his will?" she asked him.

"Yes he did, ma'am," said Hawkeye a little hesitant not wanting to make Sigyn upset. He didn't expect Sigyn to be the vulnerable child she was.

Sigyn looked down feeling sorry for this person. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for every burden he has ever placed upon anyone," she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," he said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, Sigyn, you shouldn't be upset about it. It's not right for a wife to have to feel sorry for something her husband did," said Steve.

"Yeah he should be on his hands and knees begging for your forgiveness. Don't you ever do that to him," said Natasha.

There was a moment of silence until Natasha broke it again, "She really is beautiful, Sigyn. Did you name her yet?"

Sigyn looked to Natasha, "No. I know that you all will hate me for this but...I need Loki's consent," she said the last part looking back to her baby smiling at it.

They all didn't like the idea of Sigyn being that merciful to Loki. But they knew that she wanted her, Loki, and the baby to be as much of a family as possible and they wanted Sigyn to be happy.

Bruce gestured towards Stark to come over to where he stood, "Hey, I don't mean to break up this beautiful moment but as far as I know, Loki is probably still the rag doll that he was when I left him which means that this is a grand opportune moment to catch him" he said trying to not let Sigyn hear him.

Stark nodded his head before turning to everyone else again, "Hey, guys, we should go. We have unfinished business."

Natasha got up from where she sat and went over to hug Sigyn, "Take care of yourself, Sigyn. Congratulations."

Thor then advanced to her, embraced her, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I'll be back soon, Sigyn."

Stark was the last to leave the room but before he did, he turned back around. "Hey, Sigyn, I know that we got off on the wrong foot and quite frankly, I feel sorry for the way I treated you at first."

"What do you mean? I always considered everything you ever did to me an act of kindness," said Sigyn.

"Sometimes I would poke fun at you because I didn't trust anyone who was so accepting of Loki so...I apologize," said Stark.

"There is nothing to forgive. You have done far too much good to me. I learned what you did. I learned that you were willing to make a sacrifice to stop my husband from destroying your city. Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

It was a little frustrating to Stark how agreeable this girl was. Could she just yell at someone? Could she just be mean to someone for once? He thought these things to himself but then realized that the world really could use more people like her. "Congratulations, Sigyn," he mumbled before leaving.

Sigyn looked at Stark's back until he was completely out of sight. She then looked back to her baby, smiling upon it and stroking it watching it as it moved around in it's cradle making low cooing noises. Suddenly, the baby started crying.

Sigyn's eyes shot open at this and she started to gather her baby in her arms, "Come to mother," she said. "What's troubles you, my love," she said gently to her baby once the it was in her arms. The baby stopped fussing and just laid there in it's mother's arms content continuing making the cooing noises it was previously making. Sigyn was touching foreheads with the baby but not for long. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a glow. She looked up to see her husband standing at the other end of the bed.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sigyn and Loki stared at each other for a moment. He looked upon his wife like nothing just happened. Like she wasn't just dying a moment ago. He looked at her with the same anger in his eyes as he had when he walked back out onto the walkway and fell over the edge. This made Sigyn very disappointed. She looked back down upon her baby wearing the same disappointed, awkward, look on her face.

Loki looked down at what his wife was looking at. His face turned from anger to a look of love. He then slowly walked to the bed.

Sigyn looked up to see that her husband was walking towards the bed. She moved over a little the bed making a loud creaking noise so that her husband could sit by her side.

Loki sat next to his wife on the bed which made the same creaking noise.

Sigyn placed the baby in Loki's arms. He looked down upon the infant and smiled.

The baby looked up at it's father reaching out a hand to his face.

This only widened Loki's smile. He looked back to his wife, "Did you name her?" he asked.

"No. I was waiting for your consent, my love," she said edging closer to her husband with a smile on her face.

Loki slid away from Sigyn as she tried to get closer to him, "It's alright, Sigyn. Whatever you want to name her is fine," he said looking at his wife with a neutral look. He looked back down on his child and then looked back to the mother, "What do you desire to name her?"

There was silence for a moment until Sigyn spoke the name she wanted for her child, "Hela," she said smiling.

Loki then looked from Sigyn to Hela, "Hela," he said under his breathe stroking the baby's cheek with his fingertip. Slowly, Hela's skin and Loki's skin turned blue simultaneously. Their eyes turned red and Loki noticed that their hair was also the same color. "We're the same, my love," he said smiling down upon his daughter. As he looked upon Hela, all he could think of was how much he wanted to give this child what he never had; an accepting father. When Loki was an infant, his father abandoned him for his vulnerability. Thinking about it made Loki angry and made him want to give this baby in his arms the love it deserved. He then placed a kiss on Hela's cheek, "I love you," he whispered to her. He then handed her back to her mother. He stood up from the bed and went to the window opening it and placing himself in a position which made it look like he was going to jump out.

Sigyn was so disappointed. She was hoping that he would be happy to see her. Happy to that she didn't die. She was hoping that this would make it him want to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He was too shrouded by anger.

Loki stopped and thought for a moment, "Sigyn," he finally said.

Sigyn looked back up at her husband with a look of hope in her eyes. "Yes, Loki?" she said.

"Put Hela down," he said his back still turned to his wife.

Sigyn placed the baby back in her cradle with a confused expression on her face. Where was Loki going with this?

Loki abruptly turned around and strode towards his wife. He sat back down on the bed, wrapping one arm around Sigyn's waist, placing his free hand behind her ear. He then placed his lips on her's in a longing kiss.

She gladly recieved this kiss placing her hands on his face.

"You intoxicate me," he said between kissing her, "It hurts to be with you because of your defiance towards me but at the same time...I can't stand to not be around you," he whispered to her before taking her lips in his again. He then pulled away breathing heavily, "Sigyn...do you love me?"

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Then why do you defy me?" he asked as angry tears spilled from his eyes.

She wiped these tears away with her thumb. "Loki, because I love you, I do what is best for you. Your ways are wrong. I tell you to stop because I love you. I defy your ways because I love you. It is not you I'm defying but what you're doing. Please understand this," she said as tears started to spill from her eyes.

He noticed the mark that he left on his wife's face again. He slowly placed his fingertips on it, "I did this to you. I'm so sorry, Sigyn. I was so angry. I never meant to hurt you," he said before kissing the mark on her face. His forehead then nudged against her cheek.

"Loki, how do I know you won't do it again?" she asked sadly.

He brought his face back up to her's and moved her face so that she was staring into his tearful eyes, "Know that I'm deeply sorry and trust me," he said. They sat there in silence for a moment until Loki broke the silence again, "I was so scared as Hela was being born. I don't want to lose you, Sigyn. If you ever died, I would go into a state of depression so deep it would kill me. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If only the man you devoted yourself to weren't a Frost Giant." There was another moment of silence, "I will find a way, Sigyn. I will find a way for us to have more children in a way that won't be deadly to you. I swear to you."

Sigyn looked down upon the bed thinking about what she was about to say. "Loki...if you really want to have more children and if there is no other way...if you can do this...I give you permission to turn me into a Frost Giant."

Loki could not believe what his wife had just said to him. How could he do such a thing to such a fair, beautiful, creature. How could he turn his fair and beautiful Sigyn into a monster. "No, Sigyn, I will not turn you into a Frost Giant. I will never make you go through such a burden. Sigyn, you do not deserve to have people look at you as if you were a monster. I want us to bear many children. I want to raise up our children in love...but I don't want to ruin you first. If I can't have them...if I can't have any sons for heirs...it doesn't matter. I know that Hela will make us proud when we are gone. Don't ever ask me to do such a thing to you again, Sigyn." He then placed his lips upon hers in a longing kiss. "However, if you really do want more children...leave me," he said after pulling away.

Sigyn placed her fingertips over his lips, "Don't. I don't want to hear you talk like that," she placed his hand over her heart, "Remember what I told you," she whispered to him.

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time until Sigyn gave him one last kiss. A kiss that was slow, innocent, and vulnerable. The kind of kiss that Loki held closest to his heart because it reminded him of the sweet, vulnerable, girl who sat in front of him at this very moment. They pulled apart, "I must go now," whispered Loki. He kissed her brow and then stood up from the bed. He went over to Hela's cradle, held both of her hands in each of his, and kissed her little cheek. He then gently, without putting any force on her, rested his forehead on her forehead, "I love you, my little princess," he smiled and kissed her cheek one last time before walking to the window. "Sigyn," he turned around to look at his wife, "Whatever you decide is alright with me," he paused for a moment, "my heart will always belong to you." He then vanished.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few hours after Loki left, Thor came back to the hospital. He told Sigyn that they caught Loki and took him into custody. The Tesseract was safe in their hands and now all that was left to be done was for Loki, Thor, Sigyn, and Hela to use the Tesseract to go back to Asgard. It was two days since Sigyn had her baby and it was about time that she be taken out of the hospital.

Thor took Loki to the location where they were going to use the Tesseract to go home. He took Loki by flying him there. Thor did not want to take Sigyn and her baby in this manner. So Tony volunteered to drive Sigyn and the baby. As Sigyn sat in the car waiting to leave with her baby in a car seat beside her, she looked at what was around her. Everyone seemed to have lost everything from the battle that had gone on only a couple days ago. These people were in poverty. They only had a twinkle of hope in their eyes because of the Avengers. This broke her heart not only because of how much these people had lost, but also because it was her husband who put these people through poverty.

Sigyn saw Tony walking towards the car. "Please watch Hela," she said to Stark and as she got out of the car. She then proceeded to take a walk through this poverty that was around her. A tear fell from her face. She wished that there was something she could do for these people to make everything better. She felt so helpless.

"It's a shame isn't it," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see that Nick Fury was standing behind her. She then turned back to where she was looking, "Yes. Yes, it is a shame," she said as another tear traveled down her cheek. "I just wish there was something I could do for them," she said feeling helpless.

Nick went and stood next to her, "I believe that there is something you can do if you really wanted to help us," he said.

Sigyn looked at Nick wearing a confused expression on her face, "What?"

"You do possess healing powers, don't you?" asked Nick circling her.

"I do...but not enough to restore this city back to where it once was," she said almost shouting for being frustrated at this statement.

Fury stopped circling her at this point, "Are you sure about that?"

Sigygn sharply turned her head to look at Fury. "Yes. I can only restore small objects back to what they once were. I can heal wounds but I can't restore an entire city."

"Have you ever tried?" asked Nick cutting her off.

She stood there thinking for a moment, "No...I've never tried," she mumbled the last part.

"In that case maybe you can but you just don't know. I know that Agent Coulson believes you can," said Nick.

She sharply turned her head back to look at Nick, "What?"

"Did you speak with an agent on our ship before he died?" asked Nick.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I also spoke with him before he died," Nick stepped closer to Sigyn, "he told me that in the event of Loki doing anything destructive, based on your healing powers, he knows you have it in you. So in this case, he knows you can restore this city."

Sigyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he asking her to heal the city? Did he really think that she could do such a thing? "I don't know."

"You never know until you try," mumbled Nick cutting her off.

She thought about everything that had just happened. About what Nick was asking of her. She didn't want to let these people down even more. She had to try to help them. She started small by going to a mailbox. She placed her hands over the mailbox as she closed her eyes and concentrated on what she was about to do. She opened her eyes again and saw that she had restored the mailbox. This brought a wide smile to her face. She then looked to something bigger. A building. She didn't feel comfortable placing her hands on the building so she just put her hands up in the air towards the building. She closed her eyes and concentrated. After opening her eyes, she saw that the building was still in its heap. She tried again except this time putting more energy into it. She couldn't take it any longer. It was making her too tired. She turned back to Nick. "I can't do this," she said breathing heavily.

Nick looked to the ground feeling disappointed. Maybe this girl really didn't have it in her. He didn't want to be selfish so he turned and walked away before he could ask anything of her that would be selfish.

She started to do the same thing. She was getting mad at this point. She couldn't give up. _"I know you have it in you,"_ she could hear agent Coulson say in her head. She turned back around and tried again trying with all her might to restore this building.

Though the Bifrost was gone, Heimdall still looked over all the realms and knew everything that went on in them. He could see how much pain Sigyn was going through at this moment. He knew of her desperation towards using her power to help humans. He saw how she was failing. He needed to help her. _"All Father,"_ he said inside his head, _"Lady Sigyn needs you now."_

Sigyn fell to the ground. There was no use. She couldn't help these people. She was useless to them. Agent Coulson was wrong. She didn't have what it took to fix all this.

Her mind changed to a different thought. She looked above her and saw a bright light coming down on her.

Nick saw this light in the corner of his eye. He turned to see that where Sigyn was standing a moment ago was now covered with light. He shielded his eyes from the light. When the light dimmed until it was no more, he uncovered his eyes and saw Sigyn standing there except she wasn't wearing her usual garments. She wore a golden breast plate, a gold helmet that had spheres on each side, and a green cape. Not only had her garments changed but she had her hands up towards the building and the building was restored.

Sigyn put her hands down and looked to Nick Fury a smile slowly spreading out across her face. With this armor on, she felt so much stronger. She felt that she could think clearer. She felt that nothing could get in her way of doing good for others. _"I know you have it in you," _she thought to herself again with confident. Turning her back to Nick, she ran to another demolished building. As she ran she did so with the energy of a light jog and already she was running like she had to put so much more energy into it than she already was. She stopped in front of another building that was about the same size and with just a swish of her hands the building was restored. She then went to a huge skyscraper and put her hands up in front of it. The whole thing just went right back into it's original form. It was like watching a tape rewind.

Bruce and Tony were sitting in the car waiting for Sigyn to come back when they felt the ground rumble.

"What is that?" asked Bruce as they both got out of the car. They looked to where the city was and saw the sky scrapers being put back into their original state. This rumbling felt like the rumbling of the city as if it were being demolished but the opposite was happening. What they saw was wonderful to them. It was like a miracle. They couldn't help but wonder how this was happening.

"Do you know what that is, Stark," asked Bruce.

A smile slowly spread across Tony's face. "That's my girl," he said to himself.

Sigyn was running and at times she felt that she was gliding throughout the city until finally she came back to where she started and the whole city was back to normal. Right after this happened though, all the armor that she wore glowed off of her into nothing and she was in her original garments again.

"I knew you could do it," said Nick after she was right in front of him again.

She smiled back at him. She was impressed with herself not only because of what she just did but also because she made Nick Fury smile for once. "No..it wasn't just me," she said looking up at the sky.

"You have no idea how much this means to all of us. What can we ever do to repay you?" he asked her.

"You've already done enough by not hurting Loki and being hospitable," she smiled at him before standing up on her tippy toes kissing his brow lightly and then walking back to Tony's car.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tony, Bruce, Sigyn, and Hela arrived to the Tesseract. Sigyn unbuckled Hela from her car seat, held her in her arms, and got out of the car. As she got out of the car, Thor came and greeted her. "Did you feel the ground rumbling?" he asked her.

"No..no I don't think I did," she said smirking. Sigyn then went on to tell Thor about how she used her healing powers to restore the city that Loki tried to destroy.

A smile spread across Thor's face, "That's wonderful, Sigyn. I'm so proud of you."

Sigyn smiled back at him but then her attention turned to something else. She scanned the area for her husband. She saw him standing about 10 feet away from her. She walked a little distance past Thor to get a better look at him. She then walked the rest of the way to her husband. The sight of him caused a tear to run down her cheek. He didn't seem to be hurt at all but he wore a muzzle over his mouth and there were shackles on his wrists. She stood only inches away from him holding her baby. They stared into each other's eyes each with a look of love and hurt.

Sigyn looked to her baby and made sure she could hold Hela with only one arm. With the other arm, she picked her hand up and placed her palm on Loki's cheek.

Loki closed his eyes at the sensation of his wife's palm on his cheek. He opened his eyes to look back into the eyes of his wife.

It broke Sigyn's heart to see his mouth covered by a muzzle. It looked cruel and she couldn't kiss him. She couldn't feel his soft, sweet, lips against her's. She couldn't feel his soft, sweet, lips on any part of her body. She brought her hand back down and held her baby with both arms. She then looked down at Hela as a tear streamed down her cheek. Her head was brought right back up at the sound of shackles rattling.

Loki brought his hand up to her face to wipe the tear away with his thumb. He then looked down at his daughter and held her head in his hand.

Thor came up behind them. "We're ready," he said.

Loki and Sigyn looked to Thor and then went back to looking at each other. Loki started to lead Sigyn to the Tesseract but she couldn't go yet. All the friends she had made were around her. She had to say her final good-byes to them.

She embraced and said farewell to all of the Avengers. Even the ones she didn't know that well. She couldn't help but acknowledge all of them. They were all such wonderful creatures. The ones who she became good friends with (Natasha, Steve, and Tony) were the ones who didn't only say good-bye to her but also bid farewell to Hela.

Sigyn was ready to go home. Thor and Loki were standing on either side of the Tesseract. Sigyn stood perpendicular to them. They each took hold of the Tesseract and Sigyn held Hela closer to herself before they were teleported back to Asgard leaving behind a light, blue, glow.

The End...for now ;-)


	22. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

Hello, readers! I hope you all enjoyed Defiance. Thank you all for your reviews, for reading, and for your support. There are a couple of individuals who showed a lot of support and I want to take the time to acknowledge them. For their enthusiastic support, I want to thank Muse of Fanfiction, HarleyJaneJacksonWinchester, ArelDarke, and Mockingjay's Purity. Thank you! You've been great!

So as you all probably got from the end of the last chapter, this is not the end of my series of Loki/Sigyn fanfictions. When Thor: The Dark World comes out and I see it and remember every detail from it which probably won't be that hard considering it's a marvel movie where our heroes wear bright colors, I will write a sequel to Defiance. So that's not till like more than a year. Sorry! Also since I'll be away at college when it comes out (November 8, 2013 yeah I know that's weird) I probably won't write this fanfiction till like December 2013. I know that this is all very disappointing to all of you but ya know the more you wait for something the more enjoyable it is.

Just because I will not be writing another Loki/Sigyn fanfiction till the end of 2013 doesn't mean that you will not be hearing from me till then. I will be starting a series of fanfictions on the Christopher Nolan batman movies probably starting next week. For all my fluff reader, this will be no where near as fluffy as the fanfictions I have been writing but they will still be embellished with cute, sweet moments between Bruce Wayne and my OC. Sorry! I hope this will be good enough. So be on the look out for that. However, before I do that, a long time ago, I wrote an Inglourious Basterds fanfiction which I never posted. So I'm going to touch it up and post it. So if you're an Inglourious Basterds fan, please read!

Anyway, thank you all for reading. Hope you enjoyed this one and hope you will enjoy many more to come.

Happy reading!

usheringkatie


End file.
